Typos: Oh the INSANITY!
by Koneko-chan9
Summary: Here’s the deal: I read way too much fanfiction. I found lots of typos. I now have a fanfiction made up of typos! Welcome to the insanity! I mean no offense to anyone, and no names are mentioned regarding the typos ^.~
1. Blanket Scenarios

Typos: Oh, the Insanity!

ADP (Author-Director-Person):Here's the deal: I read way too much fanfiction. Between me and my friends, we found lots of typos. I posted them. I got temporarily banned cuz it was a list. (whoever ratted me out beware!) Now, I'm back, with the same typos… with the characters carrying them out. Different situations each fic; read the ADP/N's.

By the way, all typos are left in. I have reviewed this fic, & there aren't any of mine! 

To start off, a bunch of typos from a certain type of fanfic: Blanket Scenarios. Mwuahahaha! This will be fun!

Disclaimer: I am not old enough to legally own anything!

ADP/N: In this chapter, I have just made the characters go into it without a script, having to deal with all the typos that are thrown at them. Just read it, & u'll get the idea!

Blanket Scenarios 

Kagome and Inu-yasha had been traveling alone to a nearby village. They had been so surprised when the snowstorm had hit. Before they knew it, they were sludging through three feet of snow. Suddenly, Inu-yasha, who had been walking ahead, fell into the snow. When Kagome reached him, the reason became obvious. So soon, Kagome was sludging through the snow, carrying a human Inu-yasha. (ADP: Wow, strong girl, ne? And how exactly does one 'sludge?')

Luckily for her, she could see shelter nearby. In fact, it turned out to be a lot closer than she thought. It also turned out to not be very good shelter; it was an abandoned cabinet. 'How did this get to the feudal era?" she wondered. Then she turned her mind to more important matters, like how to fit her and Inu-yasha, who were both freezing to death, into the cabinet. 'Maybe I can squish him into the top drawer, and I could try to fit in the bottom….no, that won't work… If we're that squished, the wood might break, and we might get splinters…'

            Then she noticed better shelter. Not long after that, she and Inu-yasha were taking shelter in a hollow tree trunk.

            "Ummm… I'm kinda squished!" called Kagome. 

            "Ya! Me too!" Inu-yasha agreed.

            "Don't complain! At least you have the base of the tree! It's wider there!"

            "Yeah, but I'm wider than you are! And besides, I'm holding you up!"

            "So what??? That has nothing to do with it!"

[Author-director-person (ADP) watches with an amused expression.]

            "I could let go, y'know!"

            "What good would that do you? I'd fall on top of you!"

Inu-yasha blinks as he thinks about this for a minute.

            "Oh yeah….Well, why did you put us in a tree anyways?"

            "Well, it was that or the cabinet! And for goodness sake, look at me when I'm talking to you! I can barely here you when you talk to the tree!"

            "I am not talking to the tree, it just happens to be right in my face! And no, I won't look up at you! Then I'd have to look up your skirt as well, and you'd get mad at me for that! Besides, I don wanna look at that stupid flower pattern!"

            "Hey! How could you know that unless you looked? My face isn't in my panties, y'know! There was no call for you to look at them you pervert!"

            "I didn't know you were wearing the ones with the flower pattern, those were just the ones that you left on top of your clothes at the hot springs!"

            "You looked while you were there?!?!"

"You didn't mind at the time!"

 Blush spreads over Kagome's face, along with a worried look.

            "What are you talking about?" Kagome said forcefully through her teeth, obviously trying to make a point to him. "Remember, you came to save me from the monkey, and I hit you with a rock?"

            "Not that time! I mean the other time when we- Ow!" He cried out suddenly as Kagome moved her foot out of his grasp and kicked him. "Hey! What was that for? And what is the ADP doing?" he asks as he notices the ADP pointing frantically at the mangas that she pulled from nowhere, as well as starting to show the anime on a small TV that suddenly appeared. "Uh… Oh yeah, that's not in the story, is it?"

[ADP gets a worried expression]

ADP: Ok, out of fear of where the characters are taking the story, we are going to back up a bit and just give them a real cabin, k? Sound good to everybody? (A loud groan comes from the section of readers who were hoping for a hentai fic) [ADP sweatdrops] Weirdoes…)

            Kagome reached the small _cabin_ quickly. She shut the door behind her, and turned to tend to Inu-yasha, who was not only deathly pale, he was _deethly _pale. She put her hand over his heart and listened for a heartbeat.

            "Oh good, I hear it! I hear it! Wait a minute… I hear it? Uh-oh, not good… Do any of you readers know any good shrinks? Please? One of you must!"

            While worrying about her own sanity, she decided to explore the cabin, & hope that Inu-yasha would be ok. After much searching, she had only found a rusty blanket. 'Ewww….Why is the blanket rusty? I thought only metals rusted? What is in this thing?' She decided to be generous and let Inu-yasha have the blanket.

Kagome locked out at the storm through the window and sighed, hopping they would be found soon. 'Of course, judging by how today's been going…who knows who'd find us!' She thought as she bounced up and down, trying to figure out how you lock out at something. 

Well, there you are! The very first chapter! I'll be coming out with more soon! Tell me what you think! Oh, and don't forget to send me any typos that you find! I don't need and/or want the source, just the typo. 

Next Chapter: Misspelled names! Send any that you have found in quick! I'm gonna start soon!

           ~~Koneko-chan~~


	2. The Name Game p1

Welcome back, minna-san! Today, we're gonna have fun with misspelled names…. Mwuahahahahaaa!

Disclaimer: Not old enough to legally own anything, don't own them illegally.

2nd Disclaimer: None of these typos are mine either. These are all ones that I have found. I'm not saying that I don't make mistakes (which I do, and oh so often), I just make boring mistakes. If ur gonna make 'em, at least make 'em fun! My life motto: If ur gonna mess up, at least have fun doing it! (sad? Most definitely!)

Ok, something that I didn't say last time & should have: I do not mean offense to anyone!!!! I love typos! I'm not making fun of anyone! I know everyone makes mistakes! Like I said, I make mistakes all the time! My friends never let me live them down! Mine just tend to be in the physical world. Maybe that's why I do this…. Anyways, I'm just having fun with the typos, ok? Sound good to everyone? Don't eat me please!!!!

ADP/N: This chapter focuses on misspelled names, and lots of them! Prepare yourself!

Name Game Part #1 

            Inu-yasha and the gang were walking to a nearby village, when suddenly Naraku jumped out of the bushes!

            "Naraku!" yelled Inu-yasha.

            "Yes, it is I! And I come bringing confusion!"

            Suddenly, out of the bush, popped up another guy in a baboon pelt!

            "Who are you???" asked Kagome.

            "Why, I'm Naruko!" Another one popped out of the bush. "And he's Nuroko." Yet another baboon pelt clad guy jumped from the bush. "And he's Nariku." And another. "And Narako."

            "Ha! We don't care!" cried Inu-yasha. "We'll take all of you down, with the help of-"

            "Be quiet!" yelled Nuroko. "We're not done yet! Nariku, would you get him out here please!"

            Nariku walked over to bush, smiled slightly & evilly (though no one could see this due to the baboon pelt) and then kicked the bush.

            "Ow!" cried a rather feminine voice. 

            "And that he's Nuriko," concluded Naruko, as a pretty girl crawled out of the bush.

            "Don't you mean she?" asked a worried Shippo.

            "Nope."

            (ADP/N: Yup! We're talking Nuriko from Fushigi Yugi! For those who haven't read it, Nuriko is a GUY who is really strong, but has, umm-unusual tastes? I'll let u figure it out. ^.^;)

            Nuriko then spoke for…um… itself. "I have the _soul_ of a woman! Honestly!"

            Miroku took this time to clean up the drool that had previously been splattering out of his mouth and covered Shippo's eyes.

            Nuriko looked at his comrades, then got an upset look and turned to the ADP. "Why do I have to be on the side with the evil guys with no sense of style?!?"

            ADP: Cuz the author of that fic put u in instead of Naraku! Just go with it!

            Nuriko still looked upset, so Kagome called across to him. "Don't worry! Underneath it, they're actually quite girly!"

            Nuriko pulled up the baboon skin on the nearest Naraku-like guys (cuz heaven knows that no one can tell them apart!), and was quite pleased at the sight!

            "Well, he's no Hotohori, but he'll do for now!"

            Inu-yasha was getting impatient. "Are you guys done yet?" 

            One baboon pelt, most likely Naraku, took a quick head count. "Yes! All present and accounted for!"

            "Good! Now it's our turn!"

            "To me, my clones!" yelled Miroku. But his clones didn't come to him. Indeed, no one noticed their presence until there were two shouts of "Hentai!", despite the fact Miroku was nowhere near either Kagome or Sango. Everyone looked at the two girls, and saw two Mirokus, both being pounded, but both with looks of bliss on their faces. Sango yelled at Miroku, demanding to know the names of these offenders. "uhh.. Miruko & Moroko…." He faltered slightly.

            Sango, still very flustered, suddenly yelled. "Sengo! Sanga! You can come out now!" Two Sango look alikes, complete with a Boomerang Bone apiece, popped out of another bush, and helped Sango and Kagome beat on Miruko & Moroko, while everyone else just sweatdropped.

            Shippo decided to give it a try. "Hey, if I have any clones, can you guys come out now?" He was quite delighted when a mirror image of him popped out of a bush, introducing himself as Shipo.

            By now, all the girls felt better, and had left the two Miroku-like guys alone with little swirlies in their eyes.

            Kagome turned to the clone-producing bush. "Hey, do I have any clones?" she asked, and was rewarded with many mirror images of herself.

            "Hi! I'm Kagomei, this is Kagom, this is Kagmo, Kagmoe, Kagomea, Kagomey, Kagomeee, and this is Kagomo."

            Kagome looked perplexed at how much trouble people seemed to have with her name. Inu-yasha looked at the amount of Kagomes, and started to get worried.

            "Ok, how about my clones?" He asked the bush. Suddenly, the bush wiggled a little bit, and out came….a squirrel… and then there was….nothing. Everyone facefulted, & Inu-yasha got up, looking furious, and turns towards the readers. "What's wrong with you people? Why don't you ever misspell my name??"

            Miroku came over to offer some wise words. "Well, your name _is_ on every book, and everyone yells it, so they see it all the time in subtitles. Take it as a compliment!"

            "No kidding!" agreed Kagome, who could still be distinguished because she hadn't joined the crowd of her clones yet. "Look how many there are of me!?

            "Yeah! And I have to save every last one of you!!!"

            Kagome thought for a minute, and murmurs went around in the group of Kagomes. "True…"

            "Well, good luck!" called Kagomei.

            "Yeah! We're rootin' for ya!" agreed Kagom. Other such cheers from the others quickly arose. Inu-yasha sweatdropped.

The entire scene was then interrupted by Kirara, who gave a loud mew. Suddenly, the bush poured out small cat demons. Sango, who had apparently worked with her cat's clones before in all of the fanfics, named them off as they went to stand by Kirara.

            "Lets see… Kira, Kiria, Kirra, Kiraa, Kirai, Kilala, Kelala, Kiraria, Kiraro, Karara, and…where's? oh! There's Kirira!" Sango turned to Kirara. "Everyone's here!"

            "Wow! That cat has even more clones than you, Kagome!" yelled Shippo, and Shipo nodded in agreement. Inu-yasha glared at the tribe of cats.

            Naraku's side was getting worried; well, at least Nuriko was getting worried. No one could tell how the rest of them felt. Or at least, not until Naraku suggested something.

            "Maybe just me and Inu-yasha should battle this out…?"

            "Sounds good to me!" yelled Inu-yasha with a smirk. He then proceeded to draw Tetsusaiga. But to the surprise of all, he still had a sword in his sheath, even as he held the Tetsusaiga.

            "I also have my sword's clones! Here's Tetseiga, Tetsuseiga, Tessuiga, Tesseiga, Tetsuiga, Tenseiga…why is that in here? Anyways,  Tessiuga, Tetsiga, and Tessagia!"

            Suddenly, Inu-yasha collapsed under the weight of all the swords he was now holding. He jumped up, grabbing a random sword, and he swung it with all his might at the place where the group of baddies had been standing, before noticing that Naraku & his clones were gone, and Nuriko had died of fright at the sight of all the mystical blades. Suddenly, as Inu-yasha stopped swinging the blade, there was a flash, & Nuriko started breathing again. Inu-yasha looked down at the sword in his hand.

            "Oh…this is Tenseiga…" Everybody facefaults.

            "Inu-yasha… You have 9 swords to choose from, mystical blades that could kill Naraku and the rest of them, and you grab the Tensiega! The sword of mercy!!! Couldn't you have paid a little more attention than that????" Ranted Kagome. "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!! Get him, girls! Heck, everyone get him!"

            Inu-yasha, who was pinned to the ground, now found himself being beaten up by bunches of Kagomes, Sangos, Kiraras, Mirokus, and Shippos.

            "Mortals! Where is Inu-yasha?"

            Everyone looked up to see Sessho-maru standing there. Inu-yasha squeezed out from under the pile, ran to the sword pile to find a better sword, then returned to face his brother.

            "What do you want, Sessho-maru?" he asked.

            "Well, I came to get back Tenseiga, but-"

            "Here! You can have it! I don't want it!" yelled Inu-yasha as he threw the sword to the youkai. 

            "I would leave, but I'm afraid that you've made me curious. Where did all of these look alikes come from?"

            Kagome answered. "That bush over there. The clones are from other fanfics, and were created when the original characters' names were spelled wrong."

            Kagome thought for a minute. 'With a name like his, I really hope he doesn't ask if he..'

            "Do I have any clones?"

            The entire cast groaned as the bush started pouring out lots of him. Sessho-maru's face remained calm, as he identified each copy.

            "Seshoumaru, Sesshomoru, Sheshoumaru, Shesshomura, Sashumaru, Shesshu-maru, Shashomaru, and, finally, Sessshou-maru. Well, now that I have an army of mes, I think I can take out your little group quite quickly."

            All of him moved to attack, when the scene froze.

            ADP: This is the ADP speaking. Sessho-maru, by my divine intervention, you are not allowed to kill them. If you do, then you will be forced to revive them immediately. 

            "So what? That means I get to do it over and over again!

            ADP: Not without punishment! I have all kinds of good ideas. We could make you human, or hanyou…We could dye your hair purple… We could hook you up with Naraku….oh, or Jaken….oh, the possibilities are endless….

            All the color drained from Sessho-maru's face, which was quite pale to begin with, which made him look quite creepy.

            "Well, I have my sword, and my clones, I guess I should get going…." He starts to leave, a horrified look on his face. His clones followed him. Then, Nuriko woke up…

            ADP: Hey, this gives me an idea… Oi! Sessho-maru! Wait a minute! Maybe I was a little harsh… Lemme make it up to you. I found someone I think you might hit it off real well with!

            Sessho-maru quickly turned around, looking hopeful. "Really? I've been waiting forever for Takahashi to hook me up with someone good! All she gives me is a toad and a little girl! Who is it?"

            By now, Nuriko has caught sight of Sesshy, and is almost drooling, muttering things like 'this must be heaven' and 'he's even hotter than Hotohori!'

            ADP: Sessho-maru, meet Nuriko. Nuriko, Sesshy. Why don't you guys go talk for a while?"

            Sessho-maru, unaware of Nuriko's 'secret,' merely nods, telling his clones that they are no longer necessary, and can go occupy themselves, and walks in the forest with Nuriko.

            ADP: * Grins evilly * Anywhoo, continue!

            The rest of the cast quickly struggles to hide the cards, board games, and other things that they had been doing to keep themselves occupied. They had tried to play tag, but, do to the numerous copies of everyone, it was fairly difficult, especially since 'Kagome's it!' didn't get people too far.

            "uhh… what are we supposed to do next?" asked Kagome (we think…).

            ADP: I think this is the part with a mushy scene between you and Inu.

            Suddenly, all the Kagomes started yelling that they were the actual Kagome, so they should be the one in the scene.

            ADP: Quiet! There's only one way to figure out who really is Kagome. Inu-yasha gets a scared look on his face.

            "No…No! You wouldn't dare!" 

            ADP: Kagome #1!

            Kagome: Oswari!

            BAM!!!

            ADP: Well, there's Kagome.

            Inu-yasha pulls himself off the ground, looking quite upset. One of the Kagome's pushed her way to the front.

            "That doesn't prove anything!" she yelled. "All the clones took Kag- I mean, my place, so it works with every one of us! Look: OSWARI!!!"

            BAM!!!

            ADP: hmmm…..

            Inu-yasha: * grumbles * "stupid bitch…"

            All Kagomes: "OSWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            BAM!!!!!!

            Everyone sweatdrops. In the sweatdropping silence, we here a scream in the background that sounds kinda like Fluffy…

            To be continued…

            So, whadda ya think? There's still more to come on this chapter. Do you guys like it? Tell me! I need to know, or I'm not gonna continue! I spent my sick day on this!

            Fluffy: * obviously very angry * Well, that explains a lot!

            ADP: I'm sorry Fluffy… I couldn't resist!

            Fluffy: hmph! * storms away *

            ADP: That reminds me: Don't eat me for being so mean to Fluffy! I'm not a Fluffy hater! Who could be? I love Fluffy! Just wanted to clear that up!

                        Please send me any good typos you see!

~~Koneko-chan~~


	3. Name Game p2

Yay! Thank you, oh wonderful reviewers! I would like to thank everyone who sent me typos and misspellings! * glares at everyone else *

Don't own the characters, don't own the typos, but the story's mine! With certain ideas credited privately to a few friends of mine.

ADP/N: For those of you who just plan on reading this chapter, I made a few changes in the last chap, but you don't have to read it again. Just don't worry if some stuff is different than you remember, k?

Now, on with the insanity! Here's…..

Name Game Part 2 

            One of the Sango's spoke up. "so…now what?"

            Inu-yasha heaved himself up, quite upset with the current problem.

            ADP: I know a way…

            "HOW????" demanded the entire cast, with the exception of the Kagome's, who looked upset. They had all had romantic moments with Inu in the fics that they had come from, but if they could become the real Kagome, or at least mistaken for her, they would have many more.

            ADP: Simple: In their fanfictions, they only had certain ways to sit Inu-yasha. Some said 'sit', others 'Oswari', others 'Osuwari', one 'Osuwaru', etc. The real Kagome would be able to sit him in Japanese, how it originally was, and when it was dubbed, which would be English, not to mention various typos.

            One Kagome burst from the pack. "Sit! Osuwari!" Bam, Bam. "Oswari! Osuwaru! Oswiru!" Bam, Bam, Bam. "I worked with all of those, and some others. My name isn't often misspelled, so none of them has worked with all of those!"

            The other Kagome's looked quite upset.

            ADP: Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Everybody, clear the area! We have a romantic part!

            "ummm…." Inu-yasha was not quite ready for this, as everyone cleared out.

            "Inu-yasha, I…" They stared deep into each other's eyes. Slowly, torturously slowly, their faces came closer together.

            The whole cast, who hadn't actually cleared out and were peeping from nearby bushes, leaned in for the moment that they had all been waiting for: the kiss. Everyone was holding their breath, as slowly the two got closer.

            ADP: (leaning forward, almost to the point of falling out of chair) * glances down at script (messy basic plot lines on paper) *  * facefaults, falling completely out of chair in a Ranma pose *

            The random cast member/clone nearest ADP picks up the 'script', looks, facefaults. Next cast member/clone looks at 'script' & facefaults. Pattern continues in a domino like fashion around the bushes, all the while Kagome & Inu-yasha remain oblivious to this and slowly millimeter forwards.

            "INU-YASHA!!!!!"

            Cast groans and wanders off.

            "Ki- Kikyo!"

            "How could you?!? She's just a reincarnation! I'm the original! As if that wasn't bad enough, do you know how many people were watching you guys?" Cast wanders faster. "It was like some freak show! And since when are there so many of them? It's like they're-."

            "Don't say it!"

            Kikyo looked at Inu-yasha and Kagome, whose eyes had gone wide with fear. She smiled, and got an evil(er) glint in her eyes.

            "Say what? That it's almost like there are clones running around?"

            "Kuso…" groaned Inu-yasha, as that same bush started pouring out Kikyos.

            Out came Kikio, Kykio, Kikyoko, Kiko, Kyoko, Kyiko, and, to the horror of all, a huge killer whale wearing miko clothing.

            The cast and clones were brought running back by Kagome's call of, "Oh my god, it's Keiko!"

            The sight that met them wasn't pretty. Not only was there a whale drying up on the grass, but there were 7 Kikyos!

            Kagome took charge. "Kirara and co.! We gotta get this whale to the ocean! Inu-yasha & Sessho-marus, cut branches and make a stretcher!"

            Suddenly, tumbling out of the bush came 4 Inu-yashas!

            Kagome turned to them. "Good. I was wondering where you were. What was keeping you?"

            "We were mid-fanfic! Give us a break!" said the first one as he helped another, who was bleeding heavily, to stand.

            "Oh, by the way, Inu-yasha, these are your clones, Inu-yusha, Inu-yosho, Inu-yasho, and Inu-yasha."

            "What's wrong with…"

            "Talk later! We gotta save Keiko!" (ADP/N: Keiko is the killer whale that starred in Free Willy)

            Kikyo and her clones stood and pouted and refused to help, and the Kagomes hadn't bothered to return, but everyone else was efficiently making a stretcher and hooking it to the 12 transformed cat demons. Soon, Keiko was ready to return to the sea.

            Then, all the Sangos, Mirokus, Shippos, Inu-yashas, and Kagome piled on to Kirara (they thought) and headed towards the ocean. Well, Kirara was too weighed down, so the clones (presumably), with the exception of Shippo, clambered onto a different cat.

            "Kagome?" Shippo or Shipo asked from her lap. His twin was on her shoulder. "What's the big deal about the whale? Why is it here?"

            "Because some author put Keiko in their fanfiction instead of Kikyo."

            "Bet that was funny!" said the Shippo on her shoulder.

            "It was not!" said Inu-yasha, who had stayed away from his clones and was sitting behind Kagome. "In that fanfic, I had to kiss that thing, and it tried to drag me to hell! Do you know how hard it is to kiss a whale?!"

            "Wouldn't know!" yelled the one in her lap, as it stood up and yelled at him over her shoulder.

            "Yeah! Not stupid enough to try!" said the other. Kagome had to hand it to them; they had a point. They made a really good team…

            Inu-yasha lunged for the Shippo on her shoulder. 

            "Inu-yasha! I'd s-i-t you if we weren't flying!"

            "Keh." Inu-yasha said, and moped for a minute. He soon got bored of this, and looked over at his clones. He noted that the one that didn't seem to have anything wrong with his name was the one bleeding.

            "Oi! Why are you here? Nothing's wrong with your name!"

            Kagome answered. "He's the guy that takes your place in bloody death scenes. Or just bloody scenes for that matter."

            "Where's yours?!?" Inu-yasha demanded, rather upset that he was the only one with such a clone.

            "We all have them. Mine spends a lot of time on vacation, cuz I don't get bloodied up too much…"

            "Well, why is mine here????"

            "Kinda funny, really." This was the aforementioned clone. "Some author wrote a songfic to the theme song, which is bridging on happiness."

            "Yeah, so?"

            Kagome answered. "I was in that fic. I came into a clearing, and found you with 3 Shikon shards in your forehead, and 20 full yokai lying dead."

            "Cool! Why wasn't I there?"

            "Cuz you were dying in that scene, and Shippo was already dead."

            Inu-yasha facefaulted, and almost fell off of Kirara.

            In the end, they reached the ocean, and Keiko was safe. Everyone was happy!

            Suddenly, weird beeping was heard. It was coming from the bloody Inu-yasha! He reached into his haori and brought out a small black box.

            "Sorry, everyone! I left between scenes of the fic I was working in, and they need me back! Bye!" He jumped off the cat and vanished before he hit the ground.

            "What just happened?" asked Inu-yasha.

            His other clone replied. "His pager went off. They needed him back at his fic."

            "Why don't I have a pager?" demanded Inu-yasha, who was tired of having all these things revealed to him today.

            "Because you don't get vacation time unless it's in the script. You guys are always in one fic or another; we only show up occasionally."

            Inu-yasha looked like he was gonna get mad, then just gave up. He was stressed enough for one day.

            "Let's just go home…"

            Shippo, presumedly the real Shippo, asked, "But what about the clones?"

            Inu-yasha groaned, and all the clones looked unhappy to be leaving. They were back near the bush again, and everyone, including the Kagomes, was assembled. 

            ADP: Ummm, well, this is the end of Name Game, so I don't need you guys anymore. If you're in a fic, please return to it, otherwise, happy vacationing till next time!

            Inu-yasha started to protest. "What?! You mean they… Oh, who am I kidding. I don't care anymore, just make this fic end!!!!!!!"

            ADP: Can do!

The End

Everybody cheered, and all of the clones disappeared. The regular cast look at each other, wondering why they aren't disappearing too. Fear registers in their eyes, and slowly they turn and look up at the ADP.

            ADP: * smiles evilly * I never said I was done with you. Mwuahahahahaha! But you can rest for a while. I don't know where to go with the next chapter. I will consult my co-writer, Hayley, who has been helping me with this (go figure). Suggestions from the audience are gladly accepted! 

            Review please, or I won't write more!

            Inu-yasha: Don't review! DON'T REVIEW!!!!!

            ADP: Inu-yasha… keep that up, and I will write more…. I can see it now: it won't be a typo fic… Inu's torture chamber…pink hair, maybe? Set you up with Nuriko? Wait, he and Sesshy got over their differences, didn't they? Oh well, all the better!

            Inu-yasha: *color drains from face * REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!

            ADP: I'll do it, too! Review! Oh, and as always, send me more typos!


	4. Help!

**Important Author's Note!!!!**

Well, no one seems to be reading this story. Of course, this leads me to be quite discouraged! As a matter of fact, no one really likes any of my stories. *pouts* I've been told that I should write because I enjoy it, not to please others, but for me, that's why I write! If no one likes it, why should I waste time & effort writing it?

            No, this isn't just for me to whine, either. This note is being posted to announce that I am strongly considering discontinuing this fic (and no, it isn't finished yet!!!!). If people tell me they want me to continue, maybe I will, but… I want to write something u people want to read! 

            So, here's the point: please tell me how to improve! What's wrong with this fic? How can I save it? **_Can _**I save it? Most important: **_What kinda fics do u want to read?????????_** What should I be writing that u peeps would like? Or does my style drive people crazy? Someone give me a clue!

            This is from a desperate, not to mention severely depressed, author who is seeking the help of anyone who has enough of a heart to help me…. *cries*

            Btw, you can e-mail me directly at koneko_queen@yahoo.com if ur computer (like mine…grr…) won't let you do reviews. Now you have no excuse not to help me! So please?

            ~~Koneko-chan~~

            ps. Yes, I'm posting this on all three of my fics cuz no one really wants to read any of them…


End file.
